Our Future Together
by Saki-Rose Chan
Summary: SEQUEL to 'My Only Love'. After returning from the beach, newlyweds Seto and Serenity Kaiba head to their home at the Kaiba mansion where they begin their lives together. This story will be Co-written by Saki-Rose Chan and loveSetoxSerenity4ever.
1. The Wedding Night

**Hello, SilentShipping fans! This is collab with me and loveSetoxSerenity4ever! This is the sequel to ''My Only Love!'' We, as always,(unfortunately) have to do the disclaimer! Hehe.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Yugioh. Never can, never will. Peace!**

Chapter 1: The Wedding Night

It was a beautiful full moon lit night, and Serenity and Seto Kaiba were just pulling up to their luxurious mansion from a night of luxuriant festivity. Roland stepped out the driver's seat to open the door for the newly wedded couple. First came out the tall, handsome, Seto Kaiba, then his new wife, Serenity Wheeler, now Kaiba, in her white dress with her hair in messy, yet neat bun.

Seto picked up Serenity bridal style. She squeaked at the sudden movement.''S-Seto, put me down.'' she blushed.

Her new husband smirked.''Not until we get in the house and to our room, Queen Serenity.''she blushed even harder at the pet name.

Seto opened the door to their room. The walls were a dark blue. Sitting in the center of the room was a king sized bed with satin blue bed sheets and white fluffy pillows. A black nightstand was sitting next to the bed with an alarm clock and pictures. The black double dresser was sitting next to another door, which Serenity figured it was the bathroom or closet. In the corner of the room sat a desk and chair with a laptop, pad and phone. Serenity thought it was decorated quite nice and simple.

''The room is nice.''she told Seto, as she admired the beautiful but simple bedroom that they would be sharing as husband and wife.

Seto growled hungrily and laid Serenity on the bed. Climbing on top of her, he said,''You can admire the room when I'm done admiring you.''he kissed neck, trailing all the way down to her collar bone.

Serenity couldn't help, but moan as Seto kept kissing her neck.''S-S-Seto, st-stop it.''she pleaded.''Ah. Sto-

He ceased her talking with a rough, but gentle, kiss. Serenity shyly kissed back. Seto nibbled on Serenity's bottom lip causing her to slightly gasp, letting Seto enter her mouth with his tongue. He explored her mouth, which tasted sweet. Probably from the wedding cake, he thought. Serenity hesitated, but slowly let her own tongue slip in his mouth. When they were done exploring, they pulled away, both breathing heavily.

Seto unzipped the back of Serenity's dress, throwing her dress on the floor. He took his jacket off and was also about to unbutton his dress shirt until Serenity grabbed his wrist.''Can I do it?''she asked sweetly. Serenity was really shy about doing this because it was her first time, but was exited at the same time. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt, admiring his smooth muscular chest.

''You like what you see?''Seto smirked.

Serenity blushed, but answered honestly with a sweet smile.''Yes.'' she threw Seto's shirt to the side and kissed him.

While they were busy kissing, Seto unclasped the back of Serenity's bra, and removed it, revealing her c-cup sized breast. He pulled her closer in the kiss, her bare breast pushing up against his chest.

They broke apart, but instead of gasping for air, Seto started planting kisses around her breast. She moaned as he started sucking on her left nipple while groping her right breast.''Ah...ah.''she breathed ''S-Seto.''he started doing the same thing again, but with her right breast.

Seto gave Serenity a smirk. He laid her down to open her legs, which she slowly hesitated in doing. Seto bent down and put his face in between her legs, his tongue slowly exploring her womanhood. Serenity grabbed the sheets.''Ah..ah..hah..it..ah. S-Seto I'm going to...going to.''but she didn't get to finish her sentence because a warm sensation came out of her.

Seto chuckled darkly, licking his lips.''Such delicious contents.''

Serenity blushed, she then crawled behind Seto and pushed him down on his back.''M-M-My t-turn.'' she stuttered. Seto chuckled again.''Such sweet inn-''but he didn't finish his sentence when he felt a hoy mouth on his manhood.

''Serenity.''he whispered. Serenity teasingly licked very slowly. Seto was started to slightly moan. After a while another wet sensation came, but in Serenity's mouth. She sat up breathing heavily.

''So you want to play that way?,''he smirked, but there was a childish playful look in his eye at the same time.

Seto flipped Serenity on to her back causing her to squeakarht , but before he did anything he asked her a question.''Are you sure you want to do this?''

Serenity hesitated, but smiled shyly.''Y-Yeah.''she answered.''But not so fast.'' Seto nodded, knowing this was her first time ever doing something like this.

He slowly went into her. Serenity winced in pain.''Are you okay?''Seto asked.

''Yeah, I'm fine. Please Continue.''she replied.

As Seto slowly went into her, he came in and out of her slowly. Serenity tightly grabbed the bed sheets, moaning loudly.''S-Seto.''she moaned. Seto loved the way his name rolled off her tongue. Especially when she was moaning.''Ah...ah...ah...''She grabbed the sheets even tighter.

After a while, Seto asked.''Are you sure?''

''Yes.''she smiled.

He finally thrust into her, releasing all his contents.

''SETO!''Serenity cried.

''SERENITY!''Seto screamed.

He came out of her, falling on the side of the bed next to Serenity, both breathing heavily.

''That..that felt...good.''Serenity panted.

Seto was still panting.''Especially coming from me.''he smirked.

Serenity got a little annoyed when he said that._''After all that work, he can still manage to smirk and act like that.''_she thought_. _She smiled at him though, he really has changed, well at least for her.

''I love you.''Serenity said.

''I love you too.''Seto replied.

Seto wrapped his arms around Serenity's waist, and pulled the covers over them. Serenity was going to go to sleep until she noticed a bright light shining in their room.

She looked out the window to notice the moon shining full and beautiful with light. She yawns, and tiredly says.''Oh Seto, look at the moon, it's so beautiful.''her eyes started to droop.

Seto smiled.''Yeah, it is. It shines bright and beautiful every night just like you.''

Serenity smiled with her eyes closed.''Yeah. Just...like...me...''she trailed off, and fell to sleep, leaning on Seto's chest. Seto tightened his arms around her waist and fell asleep just as Serenity did.

**And that's all my friends until next chapter! You see that box down there? That's where you review. Until then, Read and Review! Peace!**


	2. Candle Light Dinner

**Hi, everybody! I am back with the second chapter of...Our Future Together! I would tell you about it, but you're going to have to read it XD**

**Enjoy! And Peace!**

Chapter 2: Candle Light Dinner

A week had passed since Seto and Serenity's wedding night, Serenity was currently getting ready for dinner. Before Seto had left for work, he told Serenity to dress nicely for dinner. She gave him a confused look, but went on about her business.

''Red or White?'' Serenity questioned herself. She had the too dresses casually laid down on her bed, not deciding which color she wanted to wear. ''I would want to wear red, but it reminds me of Slifer the Sky Dragon, which I think is cool, but Seto really doesn't like the card.'' she remembered. ''I could go with white, but then again, Seto's always wearing that white trench coat of his.''

''I think you should go with the red one shoulder dress, and your white headband with red rhinestone.'' A black haired teen replied to Serenity's question.

Serenity jumped. ''Mokuba! Don't scare me like that!'' she said holding her hand over her chest. Mokuba was now sixteen and 5 ft.8 inches. His hair is still long like it used to be, but he keeps it in a ponytail now. He was dressed in jeans, and a shirt that says ''I'm cool and I know it.''

Mokuba chuckled. ''Sorry Renny.'' he said sheepishly. '' I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving. Plus, if Seto asks where I am, I'm at my friends house along with Rebecca.'' Mokuba then smirked the way his bigger brother smirks. .'' I'll also be taking the car he doesn't let me use. See ya!"

Serenity laughed as Mokuba slammed the door before se could protest. ''Still childish as always.'' she sighed. ''Well, better get ready.''

Serenity grabbed the red dress, and started to strip off her clothes. She carefully slipped on her dress, put her headband on, and put on the finishing touchings. She smiled to herself, satisfied. Once Serenity open the door, she saw Seto standing there. ''Oh. Hi Seto.'' she accidentally stated it bluntly.

Seto frowned. ''You say that like you don't even want to see me.'' he said, taking off his trench coat and placing it in the walk-in closet

Serenity rolled her eyes. ''I wasn't trying to. Now hurry up and get ready.'' she said.

Seto smirked, taking off his shirt. ''Was that a demand?'' He questioned.

Serenity thought for a while, and then answered. ''Yes. Yes it was.'' with that said, she went down the staircase.

Seto smiled to himself **(AN:Which is rare! LOL!)**. As he was just about to undress his pants, Serenity cracked her head through the door. "Oh by the way, Mokuba is with his friends, and took the car you never let him use.'' Serenity said very quickly and shut the door like how the younger Kaiba hand done.

_I'm going to have a talk with him when he gets home_, Seto thought to him self putting on new cloths.

**~In The Living Room~**

Serenity was sitting on a couch waiting for Seto to come down. She was thinking about children. She blushed to herself. _You don't always get a baby on the first try,_ she thought. Seto snapped Serenity out of her thoughts by placing a warm hand on her shoulder.

''Thinking dirty thoughts, are we not.'' Seto smirked. His attire was black dress pants, a light blue dress shirt and black dress shoes.

Serenity jumped. ''N-no.'' she stuttered. ''Just thinking about...dinner.'' She pushed him aside, waiting for him to make the next move.

Seto glared at her. ''I don't believe you, but I'll let it slide.'' he wrapped his arms around her waist. ''Next time you tell me.'' he whispered in her ear while nibbling on it.

Serenity turned around to face his chest, she stood on her tippy toes, Before Seto knew it, She pecked him on the lips. ''Okay,'' she laughed. ''I'm hungry though. Can we eat now?''

''Sure.'' he said smirking ''But it's a surprise.'' He added, mischievously.

Seto put his hands over Serenity's eyes and led her to an unknown room. ''Where are we going, Seto?'' she asked curiously Holding how gads for support.

''Just wait and you'll see.'' he chuckled as they walked down the hall. ''Now you can open your eyes.'' He moved his hands slowly, letting serenity take a full view of there dinner date.

Serenity gasped. Sitting on the balcony of the room was a table with two chairs, a rose sitting on the table in a clear glass vase, dinnerware neatly placed on both sides of the table, and two champagne cups.

''Oh, Seto,'' she said softly, ''It's beautiful.''

''I knew you would like it.'' Seto felt satisfied. Okay, yeah, so what. He knew the setting was cliché, but also knew Serenity would like something fancy but also simple, so he didn't even bother to make a fancy dinner setting.

Seto and Serenity made their way to the table hand-in-hand. Seto pulled out a chair for Serenity; she sat down. Seto pulled his chair out, also sitting down.

Seto and Serenity had a small talk. Serenity then brought up a subject of how they first met deciding it should be her to break the ice. ''Seto, do you remember how we first met?'' she asked.

Seto smirked. ''How can I ever forget that day.'' he answered.

''I was really clumsy then.'' Serenity laughed.

''Too clumsy for my taste.'' he smirked.

Serenity laughed again. ''I told you I was sorry.'' She pouted her lips and crossed her hands, folding them neatly around her chest.

**~Flashback~**

_Serenity pulled into a parking spot, and climbed out of her car, locking it behind her. Serenity decided to stop for something to eat at a small cafe before heading to work._

_Serenity went inside. She went to the front counter for her order. ''Hi.'' she smiled at the employee._

_"How may I help a fine lady like you?" The busboy asked, serenity decided to ignore it._

_''I would like to order a blueberry doughnut and orange juice please.''_

_The worker typed in her order. ''That will be $7.63.'' He said. Serenity pulled out some cash and gave it to the worker. ''Thank you.'' Se simply replied ready to get away from him._

_It was a couple of minutes before Serenity was given her order. She looked at her watch to see that she only had fifteen minutes to eat before she had to go to work. Serenity rushed to a table, but not before bombarding with something hard and solid._

_Serenity looked up to see that this ''hard and solid'' object was a person. She was sure she had seen this person before but just couldn't quite put her finger on it._

_That said person glared at Serenity so hard, she thought she was going to die. It didn't help either when she noticed why he was glaring at him. She had spilled orange juice all over his suit._

_''Look what you did, you imbecile.'' he growled. After getting a full view of him, Serenity noticed who this person was. It was Seto Kaiba! Owner of Kaiba Corp Serenity mentally slapped herself. Why was she so clumsy! She was nineteen for goodness sake! She should be out of this stage._

_''I am so sorry!'' she apologized.''Really I am! So Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!'' she started bowing giving him a view oh her small rounded breast._

_Seto glared at her even more. Serenity realized a simple sorry wasn't going to work. She was getting scared, so she added something else. ''I really am sorry! I'll even pay for the dry cleaning!''_

_''You'll regret this.'' he growled and walked out the store. Serenity ran after him, still apologizing. ''I'm sorry!'' she yelled after him.''Hey, stop and just let me explain, Mr. Kaiba! MR. KAIBA!''_

**~Flashback End~**

Seto laughed. ''I eventually forgave you. You were even brave enough to follow me.''

''I guess that's how love works.'' she said smiling warmly. ''I also remember how you proposed. It was a really unique way to propose to somebody.''

''It was normal, and it worked.'' Seto shrugged.

''You mean willingly shopping with me for four hours, not calling Joey a mutt for a whole day, then bringing me to one of your live interviews, and asking will you marry me right on the stage in front of all of Japan?'' she recalled .''That's a normal proposal?''

''Normal enough for me.'' he answered.

''We were practically on the front of magazines everyday!'' Serenity exaggerated, throwing her hands up in the air. "I couldn't even go out my own house without some kind of camera flash from a bush or something!'' She finished in mock horror.

''I was use to it.'' Seto state bluntly.

Serenity pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. ''I wasn't.'' she mumbled.

Seto and Serenity continued their conversation until two chefs appeared. One with A bottle of champagne in his hand, and the other with a toss salad. ''Your first course, Mr. and Mrs. Kaiba.'' the first chef announced. Chef #1 poured the champagne while the other put salad on the plates.

Serenity smiled.''Thank you.'' Serenity then shot a look at Seto as if saying thank-th em-too-they-do-all-this-work-for-you.

Seto looked confused.''What?''

She glared. "Say thank you." she whispered.

''Why?'' Seto glared back.

''Because they're cooking and serving our meal.'' she whispered fiercely. ''At least thank them.''

Seto glared at Serenity, and then turned his attention to the chefs. ''Thank you.'' he hesitated in saying. The chefs smiled and went back to the kitchen.

''See. That wasn't so hard now was it, Seto?''

Seto grunted in response. ''Just eat.'' Serenity giggled, and they both went to eating. After a few minutes of eating in silence, Serenity started giggling more. Seto looked at her confused. ''What's so funny?'' he asked.

Serenity kept giggling. ''I just remembered how serious you used to be.'' she answered.

''Well, I guess it comes with reputation.'' Seto commented. He continued, adding.'' I didn't always like it, but blah blah blah.'' he said, making a talking motion with his hand.

''Don't worry. Just think about it.'' she said grabbing his hand. ''If I had never spilled juice on you, we wouldn't be married.''

''Yeah.'' Seto replied. He stood up and walked over to Serenity,who also stood up meeting him, wrapped his arms around her waist. Serenity hugged back, leaning her head on Seto's chest. Slowly, they both leaned in feeling each others breathe on their faces. Finally, they felt each others lips, slowly moving with the rhythm.

They broke apart, panting. ''I'm glad I married you.''

''I'm glad I married you to, Serenity.'' Seto didn't wait any longer, and slammed his lips back on Serenity's. giving her a passionate kiss.

The chefs came in with the next meal. They stopped when they saw their masters kissing. ''I think we should leave them alone for now.'' the female chef said, smiling.

''Yeah, I think we should.'' the male chef agreed. They both walked back into the kitchen, letting their masters have privacy.

**Hey guys?!** i hope this was good enough :)) the author worked really hard on it! You should thank her! She did great! :))

guest: dude, just give it a rest, you can call me dodo head... And I will act as if no had said a thing! So you can save your words, Cruz well just delete your review :D good day Hun!


	3. Serenity's Wish

**Hi, everyone! Before we start the chapter, I wanted to thank everyone for supporting me. Especially Kingdom's Oathkeeper! If it hadn't been for any of you all, I wouldn't be here right now. Anyway, on with the story! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Serenity's Wish

It was a beautiful Saturday morning, Seto and Serenity decided to go to the park with Mokuba. That is after breakfast though.

Serenity decided she wanted to cook breakfast today instead of the chefs, Giving them a few seconds to catch there breaths, so she gave them a couple of hours to rest until they had to cook dinner. Mokuba was currently giving Serenity a list of what he wanted for breakfast. ''Chocolate ship pancakes, a sunny side up egg, nice crispy bacon, orange juice, and a milkshake.''

Mokauba said it all so quickly, he didn't think, and was _hoping_, Serenity didn't catch what he said at the ending. ''No, Mokie.''

''But why, Serenity!'' he whined. '' It's just a chocolate milkshake!''

''No. You are not having that this early in the morning.'' she said sternly Flipping an egg.

Mokuba looked at the clock on the wall. ''It's not early!'' he looked at his brother, Seto, for help, who was sipping black coffee and reading the newspaper. ''It's not that early, Seto! Is it?"

Seto put down his coffee and newspaper to look at Mokuba. ''If you call waking up at six-thirty in the morning everyday, except for Saturday and Sunday, and leaving the house at seven-fifteen, which is the current time, just to go to work?'' he explained. ''Then yes, to answer your question, it is to early for a milkshake.'' He finished returning to his previous position.

''Seto!''Mokuba whined again.''Your just saying this because you're not a morning person!''

''Well, that is true, but you now see that Serenity kicked me out of bed just to come eat breakfast.'' he glared at Serenity.

Serenity giggled nervously.''Sorry.'' She returned to the current egs that were getting crispy.

''Anyway,'' Mokuba interrupted, ''Back to what we were talking about before. Why can't I have a milkshake with breakfast?!''

Serenity sighed, rubbing her temples, _'Is this what seto had to deal with..?' _Serenity thought to her self, ignoring the cries of the eggs for a few seconds. ''Here's the deal, Mokuba. I'll buy you all the milkshakes you want if you stop whining, and eat your breakfast.''

Mokuba's face brighten. ''Really?!'' He asked unblivingly, he jumped dight out of his chair, across from the island, while he hugged Serenity. Well, more like tackled to be precise. ''Thank you so much, Renny! I love you! I love you! I love you!''

''Okay, okay.'' Serenity pushed him off of her, and placed three plates in front of him, she then pulled three crispy eggs, four bacon pieces, and orange juice, she grinned at Mokuba who didn't look too pleased.. ''Eat.'' She insisted, Mokuba dug in to his breakfast even tho he knows she made his breakfast larger.

Seto looked at Serenity. ''You know, you spoil him too much.'' he stated crumbling his news paper, he pulled his coffee mug closer to serenity, signaling her to re-fill it.

Serenity placed Seto's plate in front of him, and placed her hands on her hips. '_'I_ spoil _him _an 18 year old?'' she gaped. ''You have got to be kidding me.''

Seto cut into his egg. ''Yes.'' He pulled one part of his, plopping it into his awaiting mouth.

''You spoiled Mokuba before I even met you!'' she exclaimed throwing her hands in the air, to show her point.

''No,'' Seto said. ''I mean you're spoiling him even more.'' He said sternly chewing on whats left in his mouth.

''Oh.'' she said quitely. ''I-im Sorry. I guess I wasn't paying attention." She starred. Felling down all of a sudden.

Seto smirked at Serenity. ''You apologize to much for your own good. By the way, this egg needs more salt.'' He stated finishing the last part anyways.

Serenity gaped. She passed him the salt, and turned around on her heel, walking away with a 'hmph'. Seto flashed his signature smirked.

**~At the park~**

''Bye, Seto, Renny!'' Mokuba said, running of with his friends to play basketball.

Seto and Serenity decided to walk through the park while Mokuba was with his friends. They were walking hand-in-hand talking about small stuff. While Seto is talking, Serenity notices a young women, maybe two or three years older than herself, feeding her baby.

Serenity smiled at the sight. _So cute. It makes me fell all fluffy and warm inside, _she thought. Serenity had always loved children. She couldn't wait until her and Seto had one of their own. _Wait, but does Seto even want any,_ she asked herself.

Serenity's smile faltered a bit. She wasn't sure if Seto would want children at all. Would she have to live a non-children filled life? She didn't want that, but Serenity decided not to think about it.

She continued to admire the sight, but was interrupted by Seto calling her name. ''Serenity, did you hear me?'' he asked s shaking her hand a little.

Serenity came out of her trance.''O, sorry. I was thinking about something.'' she smiled. '' What did you say?''

Seto frowned. ''Serenity, I asked you what do you think I should tell the cooks to to cook us for dinner tonight?''

''Oh.'' she blushed. '' What about...'' Serenity said the first thing that clicked in her mind. '' Beef stew with white rice and bread?''

''That sounds good.'' Seto answered. ''That's what I'll tell them then.''

Serenity looked at the woman again and her baby again.''How about we go on the swings?'' she said to distract herself.

''You're twenty-two and you want to go to the swings?'' he questioned.

Serenity nodded. Seto sighed. ''Come on.''

**~Kaiba Mansion~**

Later that night at dinner, Serenity, Seto and Mokuba were eating. Seto looked at Serenity, and noticed her playing around with her food.

He decided to talk to her. ''Serenity, you seem distracted today.'' he said abruptly.

Serenity stops playing with her food. ''It's nothing.'' she says softly. ''Just thinking about kids.''

Mokuba stopped eating. He decided this conversation seemed interesting. ''Kids?'' he asked.

Seto leaned back in his chair, staring at her for a good five seconds before asking, ''Are you trying to tell me something?''

Serenity blushed a deep shade of red. ''Well, I saw this young woman today, breastfeeding her child, and I was just touched by the sight."

Truthfully, Serenity really desires to have kids. Part of her dream has come true, marrying a successful and kind man, but she also wanted to have children of her own. Little feet running around the house, taking them to their first day of school. Stuff like that. She wanted a better life and marriage then what her parents had.

Seto wasn't really shocked that Serenity wanted children. That did explain why she was out of it today though. '' We have our whole life together to have children. I just want us to enjoy our time together as much as possible.'' he explained. '' You know I'm going to be very busy running Kaiba Corp, and I might not have as much time to spend with the kids like you would. Do you get what I'm saying?"

Serenity smiled sadly. ''Yeah, I get it.'' Serenity was sad, but he was right. They had their whole life to have children, and when that time comes, they were going to be a very happy couple.

Mokuba smirked. ''Just don't take to long. I need my nephew and nieces coming quick as possible.''

''Mokuba!'' Serenity blushed.

''Mokuba.'' Seto growled.

''Ahaha.'' Mokuba laughed, rubbing the back of his head. ''I think that's my cue to excuse myself from the table.'' Mokuba dashed to his bedroom.

Serenity laughed while Seto rolled his eyes. Secretly, Seto did not want to be burdened with children. Well, at least not now anyway. Of course, he wasn't going to tell Serenity that.

**Thanx again, and pleas do review now :D that'll make my day!**


	4. A Little Sick

**Yo! I don't really have anything to say today except that the new school year is going pretty well. Anyway, on with the story! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: A Little Sick

It was Monday night, Serenity Kaiba was just coming back upstairs from dinner with Mokuba. A frown formed its way to her face. Seto had called Serenity earlier that day, saying he wouldn't be home for dinner. It made her sad to know that he was _already_ spending so much time at work, but Seto was working hard for both her and Mokuba, so she didn't mind It a few times.

Serenity saw that it was only nine-thirty, so she decided to watch a little television. She kept flipping through channels until she stopped at a Korean drama called ''Princess Hours" (1). Serenity sat on her bed watching the show, which she thought was really good, once the commercials started, she went on to call her husband and check on him since it was ten pm.

She dialed his number. waiting a few rings before he picked up. "_Yes."_ He asked, serenity noted the tired voice. Not wanting to take to much of his time she begun.

Serenity smiled. ''Hi, Seto.'' she answered happily. ''I was just checking up on you to see how you're doing.'' She stated.

_''I'm fine. Some idiot who calls himself **my** employee did something stupid, so I'll be here a while.''_Seto growled, rubbing his temples.

Serenity's smile faltered. ''Oh. When will you be back home?'' she asked softly Hoping he didn't hear her.

Serenity swear she knew Seto frowned on the other side of the phone line_. ''Not till a few more hours. I have lots of work to do, don't worry about me. Just go to bed, alright?''_

Serenity's heart sank. ''Oh. Well, I love you.'' She admitted clutching her chest.

_''I love you too. Bye.'' _and with that, he hung up, not waiting for a reply from her.

Serenity put her face into a pillow. She hated the time when Seto had to work late at night. She couldn't blame him, but it was his job. She did have to admit that some of her husband's employees could act really stupid, so she sometimes wondered why he gave them the job in the first place.

Serenity's stomach started to churn. ''I don't feel very well.'' she mumbled. Serenity decided to rest a bit.

She was tossing and turning on her bed. Serenity felt like she was about to vomit. She ran for the bathroom and threw up her contents in the toilet.

_I think it's just from worrying too much or something, _she thought. Serenity brushed her teeth and put on her night gown. She flopped down on the bed and decided to try to sleep again. Serenity eventually came to a comfortable position.

A couple of hours later, Seto walks into the door just getting back from work. He walks up the stairs into his and Serenity's room. He sees Serenity lying on the bed with her eyes half closed, but also slightly drooping all the way closed. When he closes the door behind him, Serenity's eyes were now fully awake.

She rubs her eyes. ''Oh, Seto. You're back.'' she says quitely.

Seto smiles.''Yeah, I worked out everything.'' He strips down to his boxers and joins Serenity on the bed. She hugs him tightly.

''Seto, I was so worried.'' she says.'

Seto sighs. ''Don't worry, I'm here now. Let's just sleep, okay.''

''Okay.'' she smiles a bit. ''I'm just glad you are home."

Seto smiles and gives Serenity a gentle kiss on the lips. He then wraps his arms around her waist and they soon fall asleep. Serenity had no trouble sleeping after that.

**Thank you all for the reviews, now pleas do that one kore time :)! Ok y'all till then!**

**(1) AN: Best Korean drama ever! Lol! Plus it aired in Japan. I looked it up!). **


	5. Another Night Of Romance

**Hey! I'm sorry I haven't updated. I've been really busy, but I have the next chapter right here! This chapter will be really romantic(cue my squeal)! Enjoy, everybody!**

Chapter 5: Another Night of Romance

It was Friday night, and Serenity and Seto were going dancing. Of course, that wasn't happening unless Serenity would hurry up and get dressed.

''Serenity, hurry up!'' a tall, handsome man dressed in a dark blue tuxedo shouted.

The said woman ''hmphed''.''I'll be down there in a couple of seconds! Just wait patiently!''she shouted back.

Seto growled.''Our reservation will be canceled if you don't hurry up! I'm not wasting my money!''

''Yeah, and you have plenty of more where that came from!''she said holding her dress up to make sure she didn't fall down the stairs.

''Finally.''Seto mumbled. He then smiled.''You look beautiful.''

''Thank you.''Serenity blushed.

Serenity was dressed in sky blue halter dress with a matching silver hand purse. The dress also stopped at her knees. Her hair was put into a messy bun with curly strands of hair hanging in her face. Her make-up was very light, shiny lip gloss, light blush, and a little eyeshadow.

Seto and Serenity headed to the limbo together, Serenity being careful not to slip on the heel of her shoe.

After twenty minutes, Seto and Serenity finally arrived at the restaurant called''Domino La Luna Cafe''. Serenity wasn't really a person who liked fancy stuff, but for this occasion, she loved it.

Seto walked up to the front table.''A reservation for the Kaibas.''he demanded.

The employee blushed.''R-right this way,.M-Mr and M-Mrs. Kaiba.'' She led them to a table for two while walking very stiffly, almost tripping over her feet.

''Your table, and your waiter will be right over.''she bowed stiffly. She walked away clumsly.

_Wonder why she was so stiff_, Serenity thought.

''Serenity, do you like it?'' Seto asked.

''It's very lovely. I love the setting.''she admired looking around the building.''Thank you for taking me here, Seto.''she said taking his hand lovingly.

''Your Welcome.''he replied back. Just as he and Serenity were about to lean in for a kiss, a waiter came to their table with the menus.

''Your menus.''he said. He have them their menus and walked away.

After ordering their meals and eating, Seto pulled out a velvet box.''Serenity, you know I love you, right?''

Serenity was caught off guard.''Oh. Y-yes.''she answered. Serenity was wondering why Seto was saying this all of a sudden. It can't be a proposal. They were already married. What else could he be giving her?

''Then, I have this for you to show you my love for you.''he smiled. In the velvet box were a pair of sapphire earrings.

''Oh, Seto.''Serenity smiled teary eyed.''They're beautiful.''she grabbed the velvet box, and placed the earrings in her ears.

''They look really beautiful on you.''Seto complimented.

''Thank you.''Just as Serenity said that a song started playing.''This is the song we danced to at our wedding.''Serenity whispered.

''Would you like to dance?''Seto asked standing up from his seat, walking over to Serenity. He grabbed her hand, signaling for her to follow him to the dance floor.

''Yes.''Seto wrapped his arms around Serenity while she placed her hands on his shoulder.''My favorite song.''When I Fall In Love''.

_When I Fall In Love_

_It Will Be Forever_

_Or I'll Never Fall In Love_

While they were dancing, Seto had remembered a couple of days ago when he came back late from work. He was really sorry about all of it.

''Serenity?''he whispered.

''Yes.''she whispered back.

_In A Restless World_

_Like This Is_

_Love Is Ended Before It's Begun_

''I'm sorry about coming in late the other night.''he apologized.''I never meant to worry you.

''It's okay.''she smiles, leaning forward to lay her head on his chest. Other couples had also joined the dance floor. Married couples, engaged couples, and girlfriend and boyfriend.

_And Too Many_

_Moonlight Kisses_

_Seem To Cool In The Warmth Of The Sun_

He hugged her tighter around the waist.''I hope you understand that this is my job and I have to do it for you Mokuba. I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to you Mokuba.''

Serenity smiled.''Of course I understand.''

_When I Give My Heart_

_I Give It Completely_

_Or I'll Never Give My Heart_

''Serenity?''Seto whispered holding up her chin.

''Yes.''she said softly.

''I love you.''Seto said as he gently put his lips on hers, Serenity moving with the rhythm of his lips. Serenity and Seto knew that they would be together forever.

_And The Moment I Can Feel That You Feel That Way Too_

_Is When I Fall In Love With You_

**_awwww I just love this part XD lol, pleas review will y'all?_**


	6. The News

**HI, EVERYBODY! I am currently back with the next chapter of Our Future Together! Isn't that great? So instead of me rambling, let's get to the next chapter! Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 6: The News

A couple of days after Seto and Serenity's romantic date, Serenity was currently in the bathroom throwing up her contents from breakfast.

Serenity was sitting on the bathroom floor holding her stomach.''I don't feel good at all.''she mumbled to herself. Serenity didn't like the way she kept throwing up every morning for the past week. She had tried to figure out what the heck was wrong with her. Was it some kind of disease? Did she have stomach problems? Whatever it was, Serenity hoped it wasn't any of those.

Serenity stood up from the floor shaking. She wobbled over to the door to open it, but not before she had to vomit again. _This is too much,_ she thought. She decided to head to the doctor to see what was wrong with her.

After Serenity was done vomiting, she decided to take a hot shower.'' This feels so much better.'' Serenity sighed. She stepped out the shower, wrapping a towel around her and her hair. Once she dried off, she brushed her teeth, put her favorite perfume on, and put her hair in a high ponytail.

Serenity went through the closet looking for an outfit. She slipped on some jeans, a short gray jacket, and a white top under it. She looked at herself in the mirror and frowned.''Have I gained weight?''she asked herself.

Serenity sighed for the hundredth time that day.''I better go tell Mokuba I'm leaving.''

Serenity headed to Mokuba's room, she then knocked on the door. Mokuba opened it with red eyes.''Oh...hi, Renny. What brings you here?''he said groggily.

Serenity crossed her arms, glaring at him.''Before I tell you what I came to tell you,''she said jabbing a finger at him.''Have you been up all night playing video games?''

Mokuba's eyes widened.''W-what -g-gives y-y-you t-that i-i-idea?''he stuttered.

Serenity rolled her eyes.''Mokuba, every time you stay up all night playing video _games_,''she said emphasizing games,'' Your eyes turn red.

Mokuba rubbed the back of his head.''Sorry?''

Serenity laughed.''Whatever. I came to tell you I'm going to the doctor.''

''Oh. For what?''Mokuba asked curiously.

Serenity laughed nervously.''Nothing. Just going for a check up.''

Mokuba eyed Serenity.''Are you telling the truth?''

''Yeah. Why wouldn't I?''

''No reason.''he grinned.''Bye, Renny.''Mokuba then slammed the door closed.

Serenity went down the steps, and outside to her car. It was a shiny red Nissan. Seto let her have it as a birthday present. Serenity smiled, and open the door the car, sliding in.

Serenity played ''Remember The Times'' by Michael Jackson while on her way to the doctor. She quietly sang along. When Serenity finally got to the doctor's office, she turned off the music, and parked the car.

Serenity walked in the doctor's office concerned and scared. She really didn't want to find out what was wrong with her. She just hoped it wasn't anything bad.

Serenity walked up to the front desk of the office.''Um, I came here to have an appointment.''

The doctor looked up at her.''Okay. Can you just fill out a few forms for me?''

''Sure.''Serenity smiled.

Serenity filled out the forums, and gave them back to the lady at the front desk.''Thank you. Just wait a few minutes, and the doctor will be right with you.''she explained.

It was a full thirty minutes before the doctor called Serenity in his office. He was about thirty-years old with brown hair, blue eyes, and glasses.''Okay, Mrs. Kaiba. What seems to be the problem?''he asked her.

Serenity fiddled with her fingers.''Well, Dr. Herman, I haven't been feeling that well these last couple of weeks.''she explained.''Sometimes I feel fine fine but other times I feel as if I want to vomit, and I have been vomiting a couple of times.'' Serenity finished.

''Hmm. Interesting.''Dr. Herman says.''Are you married?''

''Yes. I've been happily married for three weeks now.''Serenity answered.

Dr. Herman pushed his glasses up.''Hmm. I think I might know what the problem is. However I do have a couple of questions for you.''

So Dr. Herman asked Serenity a few more questions. After that, he asked.'' Mrs. Kaiba, would you mind urinating in this small blue cup for me?''

Serenity gaped.''Um, but why? Is everything okay?.''

''Well, we'll see. Don't worry, Mrs. Kaiba, this is procedure.''

Serenity blushed.''Well...Um..Fine!''Serenity stood up, and took the small blue cup from Dr. Herman. She stepped in the bathroom. After she was done with her business, Serenity returned the cup to Dr. Herman.

''I just need to go run some test, and I'll be right back. Just wait a couple of minutes.''he explained. Dr. Herman took the cup to his lab, and ran some test.

An hour and a half later, Dr. Herman returned to the room.''Well, it seems that nothing is wrong with you, Mrs. Kaiba.''he smiled.

Serenity made a sigh of relief.''That's great! But, what caused the vomiting?''she asked.

Dr. Herman smiled.''Well, that's normal for a pregnant woman.''

Serenity's jaw dropped. _I-I'm p-pregnant?, _she thought. Serenity was really excited and happy about this. Of course she wasn't going to jump around everywhere in the office. She'd do that when she got home. _I'm having a baby! I'm going to be a mommy! Yes, yes, yes! _

Serenity started talking to herself.''I've always wanted to get married and have children! I so wanted this! Yes!''she said happily.

Dr. Herman laughed.''Well, Mrs. Kaiba, now that we're done. You can go home.''

Serenity said goodbye to Dr. Herman, and left the doctors office. She was nervous on how Seto will take it though.

On her way home, Serenity frowned._ Will Seto be angry with me?, _she thought.

**CLIFFHANGER! Hope you all review! I just love them. :)**


	7. News Delayed

**I'm back with chapter 7, OFT lovers! I know you all really enjoyed last chapter. How? Because we found out Serenity was pregnant! Yay! There is one thing I forgot to mention though. Serenity is three weeks pregnant. Anyway, on to the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 7: News Delayed

Serenity was sitting on the bed in a daze, holding her abdomen.''Seto.''she whispered with tears in her eyes. She closed her eyes shut to keep the tears from falling.

Serenity wanted Seto to hurry up and come home, but he was working late tonight. It made her sad that he was hardly ever home during the day because of work. She just wished Seto would sacrifice one day without having to go to work. She needed to tell him the news of her pregnancy.

''I get back home from the doctor, and find out I'm pregnant, but the father isn't here to hear the news.''she told herself.''Why?''

''He's never home for the important things, especially now that I'm pregnant. It's something we made together with our love.''Serenity whispered.

Serenity climbed off the bed, deciding to do something that would cheer her up._''Paint.''_Serenity smiled. Painting always made her feel better.

She walked to her art room, and sat in front of her easel, thinking what to draw. It then hit her of what to draw. Serenity grabbed her pencils, and started drawing her picture. After twenty minutes, she stopped.

''This picture is missing something.''Serenity pondered on what she could be missing in her unfinished drawing. Serenity sighed, throwing a drape over her drawing.

Serenity looked at the clock. It was four pm.''_I should call Seto.''_ she thought.

Serenity picked up her phone, and dialed Seto's number.''Hey, Serenity.''Seto answered.

''Seto, Honey. I have something very important I want to tell you when you get home.''Serenity explained.''Do you think you could come home a little early today?''

Dammit!''Seto growled angrily.''I'm so sorry, Serenity, but because of these incompetents, I'm afraid I'll be stuck here all night again. Look, whatever it is, do you think you could tell me in the morning, okay?''Seto then hung up, not waiting for Serenity's answer.

Serenity dropped the phone, tears threatening to spill over. She was really upset and disappointed at Seto. Finally, she couldn't hold them anymore. Serenity cried. Her angry, hot tears dripping down her face.''Fine, sweetheart...I'm having your b-baby.''she whispered.

After crying her eyes out, Serenity decided to call Mai, and tell her what happened.''Mai?''

''Hey, hon.'' Mai answered.''Your voice sounds cracked.''

''W-well, I went to the d-doctor, and found out that I'm pregnant.''Serenity said.''I don't want you to tell anyone until I tell Seto though.''

''Really?!''Mai said in excitement.''I'm going to be an aunt!''

Serenity smiled.''I'm so happy that I'm going to be a mommy because that's something that I always wanted aside from getting married. Though, I'm also concerned on what Seto will think.

''Oh. What Kaiba will think? I don't know, hon.''Mai said.

''I do hope that I fond the right time to tell Seto because he's always so busy.''Serenity told Mai with a sigh.

''Well, that's what you get for marrying a CEO.''Mai replied.''You know, Seto is not a person who has a lot of time on his hands. He's not like the rest of us.''

Serenity felt a little offended by Mai's words.''Well, I know you guys are particularly fond of Seto, but I don't appreciate you talking about my husband that way!''

After telling Mai that, Serenity hung up the phone. She sat on her bed for a couple of minutes, breathing heavily. All of a sudden, Serenity felt sick and ran to the bathroom to vomit.

Serenity sat on the bathroom floor when she was done vomiting.''Why?''she said aloud.

Serenity couldn't hold it anymore, and started sobbing._''I'm happy to have this baby, but why do I feel so horrible. Is it the hormones or the anxiety of whether Seto will accept this baby or not?'' _she thought.

Serenity decided she didn't want dinner, and went to bed early. She cried herself to sleep in sadness and anger.

**Well, that's it for today. Review please, won't ya! :)**


	8. Just Tell Him

**Yo! Here's chapter 8! I know you all felt really sad for Serenity. I know it was sort of a sad chapter, but not to worry because this chapter isn't as sad. Not that last chapter was sad. Anyway, enough of my rambling, on to the story! Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: Just Tell Him

Serenity awoke to the sun's ray shining down on her face. It took a moment for her eyes to finally adjust to the light. Once Serenity's eyes were able to see clearly, her eyes wandered around the room. As Seto, her husband got dressed for work, Serenity lay there on their king sized bed and waited quietly while he dressed.

After he was done dressing, Seto walked back over to the bed to kiss Serenity goodbye.''Hey, beautiful.''he said kneeling down to kiss her.

Serenity gave Seto a small smile. She was still a little angry about yesterday, but shrugged it off for now.''Good morning.''she said.

Just as Seto and Serenity were about to lean in for a kiss, Serenity sprang out of bed, running to the bathroom. Seto, concerned for his wife, and rushed into the bathroom after her.

Seto sat at Serenity's side, and gently starts rubbing her back.''Are you okay? What is it?''he asked with concern.

Serenity brought her head up from the toilet, and looks up at Seto with watery eyes.''Seto, I have something to tell you.''she whisperd.''Also, can we please just sit down? I don't feel so well.''

Seto protectively wrapped his arms aroung her small delicate shoulders and led her over to their bed.''Alright, start stalking.''he said. _Is she pregnant_, Seto thought to himself.

Serenity started fiddling with her hands.''I...I..p-p..''Serenity stutters.

''What, Serenity? Tell me.'',he urged. Seto was getting really nervous now.''What is it that you need to tell me?''he urged on again.

Serenity stood up and walked towards the bedroom door. She took a deep breath.''Seto.''she said confidently, but with nervousness still in her voice.

''What, Serenity?''Seto answered.

''Seto, I'm pregnant...''A single tear ran down her beautiful face.''I tried to tell you...I really did. Yesterday, I tried to tell you, but you were to busy too listen.''she explained

Suddenly, all time froze for Seto. He turned to Serenity with shocked eyes. Seto stood up from his seat on the bed, and walked over to the window, looking out of it in daze, but at the same time with a thinking face.''I'm sorry then.''Seto whispered.

Serenity was scared now; scared that Seto would not accept this.'' Seto, are you okay? Please don't be mad at me.''she said her small hands over her face ready to cry again.

**DUN DUN DUN! Now that Serenity Kaiba has finally revealed the news to her husband, how will he take it? Will Seto be mad, happy, sad? Could this baby ruin their futures or make them a complete? Find out on the next chapter of Our Future Together! Wooh! I always wanted to do that! Peace out my readers!**


	9. The Reaction

**I'm back, people! I'm sure you're all pretty mad at the cliffhanger I left last chapter, but that's the way life goes or rolls? Huh, I forgot the way you say it. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter because for now I think we're done with drama. At least I think we are. I don't know. Anyway on to the chapter! Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 9: The Reaction

_~Previously~_

_''Seto, I'm pregnant...'' A small single tear ran down her beautiful face.''I tried to tell you...I really did. Yesterday, I tried to tell you, but you were too busy to listen.''she explained._

_Suddenly, all time froze for Seto. He turned to Serenity with shocked eyes. Seto stood up from his seat on the bed, and walked over to the window, looking out of it in a daze, but at the same time a thinking face.''I'm sorry then.''Seto whispered._

_Serenity was scared now; scared that Seto would not accept this.'' Seto, are you okay? Please don't be mad at me?'' she said her small hands over her face ready to cry again._

~Present~

It seemed like hours to Serenity. She had just told Seto she was pregnant, and for the last five minutes, Seto hadn't said a word. He was just quietly looking out the window. She was about to break down in tears, but she's already cried enough in the last day and a half.

Seto finally turned back around to Serenity. A small smirk graced his lips.''I kind of assumed something was up the minute you bolted to the bathroom, because no women pukes like that unless she is pregnant.''he said.

Serenity fiddled with her fingers.''I'm so sorry, Seto. I honestly didn't think it'd happen so soon, but I've always wanted children, I'm not trying to trap you.''Serenity apologized letting her head fall down.

''Serenity, don't be ridiculous!''Seto snapped. He grabbed Serenity's hands and brought them to his face, gently rubbing circles on the her knuckles.''We're married, you're not trapping me.''he whispered.

''I know Seto, but I also know that you really don't want children right now.''Tears overflowed Serenity's beautiful, brown eyes. Serenity's hot tears flowed down her face in sadness.

Set pulled Serenity into a hug.''Just because I said I didn't want children right now, it doesn't mean that I don't want any ever.''Seto explained.'' I want you to be happy, so if this is what you really want then I'm happy.''

Tears of despair changed into tears of joy.''Really, Seto? You really mean that? You want to have this baby with me?''Serenity said wrapping her arms around her still flat abdomen.

Seto smiled and placed his hand on Serenity's belly.''Of course I do.''

''Oh, Seto! I love you so much!''Serenity said emotionally. She wrapped her arms around Seto's waist, and gave him a kiss. Seto kissed back, deepening the kiss.

After a couple of seconds or so of making out, Serenity felt the urge to puke again.''Seto, I think I'm going to throw up again!''

''No you're not. Just take deep breaths, in and out.''Seto said as he rubbed her back.''Feel better now?''he asked her.

Serenity nodded.''Yeah, a little.''

Seto stood up from the bed, and opened the door. He told a passing maid to bring Serenity a cup of water. Once she came back with the water, he told Serenity to drink.

As Serenity drank the water, Seto sat and watched her. He decided to stay home and take care of Serenity and his unborn child, not giving it a second thought. Set was already growing fond of the idea of being a father. He loved Serenity very much so why wouldn't he want the baby they created out of love?

''Serenity, I'm going to stay home from work to take care of you.''Seto told her.

Serenity smiled.''I would love that.''Serenity was glad she was finally able to spend some time with her husband.

Seto smiled. He took his phone from his pocket, and called Capsule Corp, telling them he wouldn't be in today. Of course, Seto was a CEO , so he could decide if he didn't want to come to work anyway.

Serenity lay back in bed as she watched Set talk on the phone as he spoke to one of his secretaries._ I wonder how long the morning sickness is going to last, _she thought rubbing her still flat abdomen.

After Seto finished his conversation, he walked over to the bed, took off his shoes and climbed in the bed and sat next to Serenity.

Serenity put her head on Seto's shoulder.''I love you, Seto.''Serenity said.

'I love you too, Serenity.''Seto said back.

The couple was having a loving moment, but that moment was interrupted by a certain someone.''SERENITY!''Mokuba shouted busting through the door.''You didn't tell me you were having a baby!''

''Mokuba!''Seto shouted.

''Oh, wow! I'm going to be a uncle! It's the blessing of Hera! I know it is! But wait, babies are made from-

''Mokuba!''Seto shouted again as he launched at Mokuba. Mokuba dodged as he was still talking to himself.

Serenity giggled at the two brothers. Her giggling eventually turned into howls of laughter as the two brothers made a fool of themselves.

''Mokuba!''Seto growled.''I swear, if you don't get out right now, I'm going to deal with you myself.''he threatened.

Mokuba turned to him with wide eyes.''But Serenity's having a baby, Seto! How can I not be excited about this! It's so cool!''Mokuba said in amazement as he dodged another one of Seto's failed attempts to tackle him to the ground.

''Mokuba!''

''I mean, I could literally video tape a live birth!''

''MOKUBA!''

Serenity's laughter calmed down. She placed her hand on her abdomen.''You are going to have the best family with the best love ever.''she told her unborn baby with a smile.''A uncle, father, and mother who loves you.

**And finished! I really enjoyed typing this chapter! Also, sorry for my grammar. I also had to get something funny in because the last two chapters have been kind of depressing. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!**


	10. The Announcement

**I'm back with the new chapter of Our Future Together! This might be a long chapter. I don't know, I just type. On with the chapter now! Enjoy, my friends!**

Chapter 10: The Announcement

''Seto, I look fat!''Serenity cried.

Seto sighed.''For the hundredth time, Serenity.''he said.''You haven't gained a pound.'' Seto was dressed in a black tuxedo with a red tie.

Tonight, Serenity wanted to announce to her closes friends and relatives that she was pregnant. So Seto made plans, and planned a dinner at Domino City Hall, the most expensive hotel in town owned by the Kaibas for generations.

Serenity disagreed with her husband.''I have! The weight of the baby is already getting to me.''

Seto stood up from his sit in their room, and walked over Serenity. He grabbed her right hand, leading her to the full view body mirror.''You look fine just the way you are.''he said gently.

''Really?''Serenity asked. Serenity was dressed in a light peach, laced dress with puffed sleeves. The dressed stopped at her toes, and she wore white heels. The maids put her hair in a beautiful french roll.

''Yes. You look absolutely beautiful.'' Seto replied. Serenity leaned in closer, closing the gap between them. A small kiss turned into a deep passionate.

Their moment was once again interrupted by Mokuba who was dressed in a tuxedo and blue tie. He slammed the door open, yelling their names.''Seto! Serenity! I will be heading with Re- Oh.''he stopped. His older brother and sister-in-law stopped mid kiss.

Mokuba pointed to Serenity and Seto.''Was I interrupting something?''he aksed.''Because if did, you guys can't go any further because we need to get going.''

Seto glared at his younger brother.''Mokuba, you are-''Seto was cut in the middle of his sentence by a seventeen year old girl with long, blonde, wavy hair. She was dressed in a sleeveless blue dress with a white jacket over it.''Mokuba!''

''OW!''Mokuba winced as his girlfriend pulled him by his ear.''Rebecca!''

She glared fiercely at Mokuba.''I told you about not knocking.''she hissed.''For once, give your brother and Serenity some privacy.''

''I was just telling them it was time to go!''he cried.

''Well, you could have at least knocked. God, Mokuba.''Rebecca rolled her eyes at Mokuba. Mokuba grunted in response.

Rebecca turned her eyes from Mokuba to Serenity and Seto.''You look beautiful Serenity.''she smiled.

''Thank you.''Serenity smiled back.

''Oh, so you're all nice to her, but not to me.''Mokuba mumbled.

Rebecca sighed.''Seto, Serenity, we will be heading off to pick up Mokuba's other friends. See ya.''with that, Rebecca dragged her boyfriend to the car.

Serenity laughed at their childishness.''We better be heading out.''

''Yeah.''Seto agreed.

~Domino City Hall~

Once Roland pulled up in front of the hotel, he opened the door for Master and Mistress. Serenity was the first to come out, then Seto. They were both welcome with camera flashes and news reporters, asking questions about the important announcement the Kaibas needed to make.

Once inside the building, Serenity spotted all her friends talking to each other in a group. She whispered in to Seto's ear, and he grunted in response.

Serenity glared at her husband.''Seto.''she hissed.

''Fine.''Seto agreed.''But if that mu- I mean Joey causes any problems for me, I'm kicking him out.''

Serenity giggled.''Come on, Seto.'' she said grabbing his hand into hers, and dragging him to Serenity's group of friends.

''Joey!''Serenity ran up to her brother giving him a big hug.

''Ay, Serenity.''Joey said spinning her around.''How's my favorite little sister been doing?''

Serenity laughed.''Good. Seto and I have been enjoying our time together.''

Joey frowned at Seto's name. He narrowed his eyes at Seto.''Kaiba.''

''Joey.''Seto glared.

Serenity stepped in between the two.''Guys, just for one day. For me?''Serenity pleaded to her husband and older brother. Joey and Seto grunted in response.

''Serenity, you always know how to make those two stop fighting before they even get physical.''Tea said holding a one year old baby in her arms.

''Tea.''Serenity smiled at her friend.'' And Atem, you've grown much bigger since last time I saw you.''

''Yeah. He looks like a miniature version of his father except for the eyes and skin complexion.''Tea explained.

''You get your crazy hair from Yugi, don't you, Yasir? Don't you?''Serenity gushed at Yasir making him laugh.

Serenity counted her friends.''Speaking of which, where is Yugi and Mai.''

''Yugi went to go get the baby bag while Mai went to go get a drink.''she explained.

''Oh.''Serenity frowned.''I'll go talk to her then.''

As Serenity walked over to Mai, she thought back to other day when she yelled at her. She thought she shouldn't have exploded on Mai like that, so the first thing she was going to do is apologize.

''Mai.''Serenity called her name.

Mai smiled at Serenity.''Hey, hon. What's up?''

''I have something to tell you first.''Serenity frowned.

''What?''Mai aksed.

''I'm sorry about my outburst the other day. It must have been from the hormones. I'm so sorry!''Serenity cried out.''

''That's okay, hon. I should have never insulted Kaiba like that.''Mai aplogized.

Serenity smiled.''That's okay. Friends still?''Serenity questioned with her arms out.

''Friends.''Mai answered hugging Serenity.

Serenity pulled away.''Well, it's about time for Set and I to make our announcement.''

''Then let's go.''Mai smiled pulling Serenity over to the rest of the gang.

~Announcement Time~

Serenity and Seto walked on the stage hand-in-hand. Serenity was really excited about this. She was finally getting to tell everybody she was pregnant.

Set was also excited, but he wasn't going to admit that. Set grabbed the microphone, and started speaking.''Ladies and Gentlemen, me and my beautiful wife of three weeks would like to make an announcement.''He turned to Serenity with love and devotion in his eyes.

The crowd of people started to wonder what announcement they had to make. Joey and Duke were hoping it wasn't what they wer thinking. Tea was hoping it was what she was thinking. Yugi didn't mind if it was what he was thinking. Rebecca and Mokuba's friends were trying to figure out what it could be . And Mokuba and Mai already knew, so they didn't care.

Seto passed the the microphone to Serenity. Serenity smiled at the crowd.''We're going to have a baby!''she said excitedly.

The crowd started clapping and cheering for the couple. Seto and Serenity kissed each other; a kiss full of love and happiness. They pulled away smiling at each other.

Some of Serenity's friends and relatives loved the idea of her having a baby; but others, for some reason, didn't like the idea of Serenity having a baby at all.

Joey was shocked his sister was having a baby with..with Kaiba! This made Joey feel absolutely uncomfortable about this situation. He shifted uncomfortably where he was standing, and decided to take a breather outside.

Duke was fuming! How could the girl he loves be pregnant! And the father was that bastard of a CEO! Duke hated this, but he understood that it was love that made this baby, not something unwanted. He remembered when Serenity announced to them she was getting married to Kaiba. He had tried to change her mind about the marriage, but ended up getting slapped. Twice. Duke now decided to not be a jealous friend, but a friend that would help support the another friend.

Tristan was happy for Serenity. He had gotten over his crush on her along time ago. His girlfriend was now Miho. She was beautiful and someone made especially for him. Of course, he was going to be an uncle to the baby. He'd get that baby to like him more than Joey. That became one of his goals for the first day the baby was born.

Tea did actions before thoughts. She rushed over to Serenity, and gave her a mind gripping hug.''You are having a baby! Oh, Serenity! I can't believe this is happening.''she squealed.

Mai walked over to them with a smirk.''Doesn't matter to me anymore. I already knew.''Mai said until she saw the look on Serenity's face.''I mean, it matters, but I already knew, so it's not a big surprise to me.''she explained.

Serenity smiled, Tea gaped.''You knew about this?! Serenity, how could you?!''Tea cried.''She got to know you were having a baby first!''she pouted like a two year old.

Serenity laughed.''Sorry, Tea.

Tea's eyes glistened.''Now, we need to start planning a baby shower starting tomorrow!'' Serenity sweat.''Um, I'm only three weeks pregnant, Tea.''

''I don't care! I-'' but she was interrupted by a clear of the throat.

Seto was on the stage with the microphone in his hand again.''I would like to announce that I have arranged a special dance for my wife and I.'' The guest started cheering and clapping.

''I guess that's your cue.''Mai smiled.

Serenity smiled back.''I guess too.'' Serenity walked towards Seto. Once she was in front of him, she grabbed his hand that was he was holding out for her. Serenity grabbed it with a smile, and let Seto's hands wrap around her waist.

Mai smiled at the married couple. She decided she needed a drink, but noticed Joey on the balcony outside with his head hung down. Mai walked towards him and tapped him on the shoulder.

''What wrong, hon?''

Joey cast his eyes up to the full moon.''I can't believe she's pregnant already and they have only been married for three weeks.''Joey was happy for Serenity but he just wasn't sure about this.

''Oh, come on, Joey,''Mai said grabbing his hand.'' You know Serenity has always wanted to marry and have children.''

Joey glanced at Mai.''I know that, but can't she just live her life first and see things before she rushes into motherhood. Once you get married and have children it's over, you can't be yourself and do whatever you want.''he explained to the blonde haired woman.

''Joey, don't be ridiculous,''Mai laughed.''That's not always true. And Serenity is smart, she knows what she's doing. Mai placed a kiss on his lips.

Joey blushed.''I hope your right, Mai.''Joey said as he too yet took another sip of his wine and glanced at Seto and his sister who were still slow dancing.

~With Seto and Serenity~

As Seto and Serenity are dancing, Serenity is excitedly talking to her husband.''Oh, Seto! I'm so happy, we're are finally having a baby! I hope it's a girl! I want to make sure she has everything a little girl could and desire to have! Oh, I have so much to teach her!''Serenity squealed.

Set shook his head back and forth.''Woah, woah, woah. Slow down, Serenity. Whatever we're having, we will still love him or her.''he chuckled a little.

''Seto, you're okay with this, right?'' Serenity asked Seto for what seemed like the hundredth time.

''Serenity, I've told you I'm okay with.''he said as he gently caressed Serenity's still flat belly.

Serenity took her hand and placed it on top of Seto's hand that was on her flat belly and she smiled up at him.''Everything will be just fine, my love.''he smiled warmly at her.

''Oh, Seto! I love you!'' Serenity said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

And for the time being, they continued to dance to the slow rhythm of the music. Serenity, now more than ever feeling reassured and content that her new marriage and new found pregnancy was a blessing from the gods. She was so unbelievably happy and excited to be a parent and have a wonderful , intelligent and a successful and powerful husband.

**Aww! This chapter was too cute to me! Well, until next time!**

**P.S. Sorry for the long wait. I was out of town.**


	11. Relieving The Stress

**Look, who's back after giving you the last chapter late? Me! Anyway, this chapter isn't going to be long like last chapter. Last chapter was the longest I had ever written for this story. On to the story! Enjoy!**

Chapter 11: Relieving The Stress

The mansion was quite. It was seven fifty-eight, which all maids and butlers were cleaning up the kitchen after dinner, only hearing the sound of water running and clattering of pots being put up. That silence was broken two minutes later by none other than Seto Kaiba, the master of the house.

_SLAM!_

Is what the employees heard from the kitchen. Almost all of the employees in the kitchen stopped what they were doing, looking at their master with curiosity written all over their faces. A few of the workers stayed in the kitchen, fearing that their master would fire them for being nosy.

Seto Kaiba walked into the mansion with a deep scowl on his face, brows furrowed and an icy glare on his face to no one in particular. Once again, he has had another stressful day at work due to those incompetence who were making stupid mistakes.

Seto felt all eyes on him. He would yell at them to get back to work, but he was too upset to yell at them. _They just better be grateful they still have a job and I'm not in the mood to fire them for being so damn nosy, _he thought angrily.

Seto stumped up the stairs.

~In the Main Bedroom~

Serenity was currently sitting up in bed, leaning on a pillow to her back as she read a romance novel. She liked the quietness in the house right now. No Mokuba running around the house making noise, no noise of the employees, or the sound of a TV. Just peace and-

_SLAM!_

Her husband, Seto, came into the room while slamming the door shut rather loudly. Serenity literally jumped five feet in the air at the sound. After getting over her fright from the noise Serenity turned to her husband.

''What's wrong, darling?''she asked him.

Seto grunted, dumping himself on the bed.'' Those stupid incompetence at work have done something completely stupid. Out of the whole day, I fired approximately 20 employees.''he growled.

Seeing that her husband was stressed and heated, Serenity decided she wanted to comfort him. Make him feel calm and less bitter. Serenity crawled up to her husband and tried to hug him, but he lightly pushed her away from him.

Seto turned way from his wife.''Not now, Serenity, I'm not in the mood.''Serenity frowned.

''But, Seto, I love you and want to make you feel better. Please let me help.''she begged. Seto groaned, running his hand through his hair.

Serenity started to urge more.''Seto, please.'' Serenity crawled up behind, and started to gently massage his shoulders. Seto relaxed a little bit.

Suddenly, Set turned around towards Serenity and grabbed her by the waist.''Eep!''she squealed. He pushed her against the headboard, placing his lips on hers.

Serenity wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him closer to her. Surprisingly, Serenity was the one who slipped her tongue into Seto's mouth, taking him by surprise. After a couple of minutes of making out, they pulled apart, both breathing heavily.

Serenity smiled at her husband.''Hey, Seto, would you like to take a bath with me?''she asked.

''Is it okay for us to do that in your condition?''he gently caressed Serenity's slightly swollen belly.

Serenity shook her head back and forth.''Seto, it's fine, it won't hurt the baby. I just want you to make you feel.''

Seto agreed, getting up off her, so they could go to the bathroom. Serenity went in before him to run the bathwater, turning the nob to warm. She sprinkled some bath salt in it for a special touch. When Seto came into the bathroom, he and Serenity both undressed, putting their clothes into the clothes hamper. Serenity stepped in first then Seto, both feeling the warmth of the water.

''Hey, Seto?''she said placing her hands on his chest.

''Hmm.''Seto replied with his eyes closed. He wasn't even listening. Whatever Serenity put in this bath, it was too relaxing. It was like she put some magic to it.

Serenity giggled at him.''This bath is getting to you, isn't it?''

''It feels really nice. That's all.''he answered.

''Okay.''Serenity looked around the bathroom, searching for a cup or something of the sort. She found one, smirking in satisfaction.

''Oh, Seto, darling.''she said in a sing-song-voice holding a cup full of water.''I need to give you something.''

''Yes, what is it?''he answered.

''This.''Serenity laughed pouring a the water on top of his head. Seto instantly came out of his trance he was in.

''Serenity.''he growled. His wife just poured water on him! And she was just sitting there smirking like she just did the best thing in the world! _My smirk is really contagious, _Seto thought.

''You don't have to get angry, sweetheart.''Serenity explained.''It was just a harmless li-

_SPLASH_

Serenity gaped at her husband who now was the one smirking in victory. Her hair was dripping wet, strips of wet hair, her bangs in her eyes.''Seto Kaiba!''

Seto put his hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing at his wife.''I..pfft..didn't do...anything.'' Seto was never the one to really laugh, but he had to keep himself from laughing because her reaction was too funny.

''Yes you did! You poured water on me!''she exclaimed angrily.

Seto smirked.''Well, technically, you're already wet, so water getting poured over your head does not harm you in any way.''

''Oh, really?''Serenity replied going behind Seto.''Then, can I do this?''she said dunking his head in the water. Serenity desperately crawled to the other side of the tub.

Set0 glared at Serenity, crawling to the side of the bathtub she was on.''You know what your punishment is for this, Serenity?''

Serenity was scared now.''Um, no?''she answered. Though, it was more of a question than an answer.

Seto grabbed Serenity's side and started tickling her. Serenity started laughing, splashing water everywhere, desperately trying to get out of her husband's grasp.''O-okay...hahaha...I'll stop...hahaha...Seto...Okay, okay...hahaha...I surrender.'' Set instantly stopped tickling her.

''Hey, Seto.''Serenity called.

He turned towards Serenity.''Yes?''

She smiled sweetly at him.''I need to give you something.''

''I'm not falling for that again, Serenity.''he smirked.

''No, really, I do.''she smiled brightly.

''Fine.''Seto gave in.''What?''

''This.''Serenity answered, putting her lips on his in a sweet, gentle kiss.''_That,_ is what I needed to give you.''she giggled.

Seto smiled, pulling her into a hug, her hands resting on her chest.''Now, I liked that surprise.''

She poked his nose.''I knew you would.''she giggled, poking her tongue out cutely.''But, that all you're getting.''

**And I am done! I only have one thing too say. Where have all my reviewers gone?! I need you! Anyway, see you next chapter!**


End file.
